Love You, Always
by VampireSyra
Summary: SAP! Harry and Draco celebrate their anniversary together. COMPLETE FLUFF


_Love you, Always_

"Ewww…that's disgusting!"

Draco would have come up with some witty retort, but at that moment, his stomach gave another great lurch and Draco promptly heaved the rest of his lunch into the sink.

"Ahhh…sick!"

Draco spat into the sink and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Really, Potter," Draco began sarcastically, "I couldn't already tell. Thank you so much for reminding me!"

Harry turned on the faucet and began to wash the insides of Draco's stomach down the drain. Draco washed out his mouth and then stumbled into the adjacent bedroom and flopped down on the four-poster bed. "So you really are sick, then?" Harry questioned over the sound of the rushing water.

Draco jest groaned into the pillow and rolled onto his back. Harry turned off the tap and sat down next to Draco on the bed. "Gee, you look terrible, Drake!" He exclaimed, putting a hand on his forehead.

Draco glared up at Harry. "No. Freaking. Duh." He replied hoarsely. "Why did you come?" Draco asked. "I told you I was sick. I wouldn't miss our anniversary for nothing."

Harry bent down and kissed Draco's nose. "Because," he whispered softy, "I wanted to be with you, sick or not."

Draco gave a small smile. "You are so sentimental" He whispered back. Harry sat up straight and wrinkled his nose. "You need a breath mint." Harry said.

Draco sighed and rolled over, back facing Harry. "I hate you." He murmured. Harry chuckled. "I love you to, Drackie."

"I also hate it when you call me that!" Draco said angrily, still not facing Harry. Harry scooted closer to Draco and stoked his hair. He pulled a breath mint out of his pocket and popped it in Draco's mouth. "That's why I do it, babe."

Before Draco could protest at being called 'babe', Harry leaned over and pressed his mouth to Draco's. Caught by surprise, Draco gasped at the sudden contact. Harry took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco eventually got over his shock and responded to the kiss. They pulled away for breath after a few minutes.

"Well, your breath smells much better," Harry said, smiling. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Bastard."

Harry was leaning down for another kiss when Draco jumped to his feet and rused to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry could hear some very unpleasant sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Poor Draco.

Harry sighed and stretched out on Draco's bed. It was a good thing that Draco was a prefect and got his own room. It was very…useful. Harry heard the water going in the bathroom and soon after, Draco appeared looking much paler than usual. He plopped back down on the bed and said "Sorry."

Harry just grinned at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Oh! I just remembered! Your gift!" Draco reached one hand under the bed and pulled out a red package with a bold bow. Harry picked up the small box he set on the nightstand earlier and gave it to Draco. It was wrapped in plain brown paper.

"You are so unoriginal, Harry." Draco said, looking at the small box.

Harry ignored him. "Go on, open yours first." Draco didn't object. He quickly ripped through the brown paper and opened the lid of the box.

"Oh! Harry!" Draco lifted up the chain to better look at the charm on it. It was a gold lion fighting with a silver snake. The lion's eye was a ruby and the snake's was an emerald. Draco was pretty sure that the gems and precious metals were real.

"I know you don't like jewwlry, but I saw it and it remined me of you and there's this spell on it that makes it glow when the one you love is in danger and I'm sorry if you don't like it, I could always jus-"

But Harry never finished his sentence because Draco threw himself into Harry's lap and kissed him deeply. "I love it!" Draco said. As if to prove his point, Draco undid the clasp and asked Harry to fasten it around his neck.

Harry beamed.

"It glows when the wearer's love is in danger?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, blushing slightly. Draco pierced him with a harsh stare. "Then it better not glow, do you hear me, Harold James Potter?" Harry smiled. "Yes, love."

Harry began to open his present. The larger box gave way to a smaller one, about the same size as Harry's gift to Draco was. This smaller box was just white. Harry took the lid off and gasped.

"Draco!"

Draco was watching Harry's face for a sign of approval or disappointment. Harry could only stare in surprise and shok at the gift. In the box were two identical rings. They were solid gold and had wave-like designs on them in silver.

"Draco…" Harry said softer. "Are-are these what I think they are?" Harry asked, looking at Draco's face.

Draco swallowed. "They're Bonding Rings." He said simply.

Harry looked to be overwhelmed by the meaning of those words. "You…you want to be Bonded to me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, I love you, and you love me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, Harry, I want to be Bonded to you. Ilf you want to, that is." Draco said quickly.

It was the first time in the eight months that they had been dating that Draco had finally said those words. 'I love you.' It was the happiest moment in Harry's life. Harry had always been open about his feelings towards Draco, but Draco just had difficulty saying those words. So he would show Harry how he felt.

Harry picked up one of the rings and took Draco's hand. Harry slid the ring onto Draco's middle finger where it magically adjusted to fit his finger. Draco smilled.

Harry kissed the ring on Draco's finger and whispered: "I, Harry Potter, will love thee, Draco Malfoy, for as long as I live." Draco's ring glowed a faint amber color before returning back to normal.

Draco took the remaining ring and placed it on Harry's middle finger. He too whispered: "I, Draco Malfoy, will love thee, Harry Potter, for as long as I live." Harry's ring also glowed a faint amber color then returned back to its sparkleing gold and silver self.

"Now our life forces are bound to each other. We shall never love any other than whom we have pledged our love for." They said together, finishing the spell. They laced their fingers together. When the two rings touched, white sparks flew from the rings, showering down on the two boys like rain.

"I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, Harry. Always."


End file.
